UNKNOWN
by FRDwriteR
Summary: Mikan Sakura has forgotten most of her memory. But what if she killed someone dear to her back then? or did something terrible to her lover's family? Natsume Hyuuga is a cold and stoic person. But one day, love blossoms... But can he forgive her of what she did?
1. Chapter 1

**Cold and Warmth, Mixed Together: Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

"Niichan…!" a girl called out with tears streaming down her small face… A group of men suddenly appeared behind her with a knife in his hand. **"****Just take the girl****…"**the man, which appeared to be the leader, ordered his men.

Natsume Hyuuga, the young boy had just witnessed the death of his parents with her younger sister, Aoi Hyuuga. Infront of their very own eyes….

"Aoi!" Natsume yelled, while on the floor clutching his bleeding arm. Tears were at the corner of the boy's eyes….

All he could do was lie on the floor, witnessing his sister being taken away by the men who murdered his own family.

"Natsume-niichan! Nii-chan…" Aoi yelled before disappearing into thin air, leaving no trace at all.

It was his fault…

"It's my fault…"

"I did this…"

"I killed them…!"

He kept muttering until he finally passed out…

His whole village was on fire. He might be the only last survivor of the Hyuuga Family if Aoi was… Dead.

"Natsume, wake up!" Ruka Nogi shook his best-friend. He had blonde hair with a pair of sapphire eyes. He was kind and helpful and had a charming personality.

"Hn…" Natsume's eye fluttered open slowly. He had slept in class for 3 straight hours. That's right; it's Natsume Hyuuga, the cold and merciless raven haired boy. He was a genius and the heart throb of his school, Alice Academy. It was a school for only people with 'Alices'.

Natsume's Alice was Fire. An extremely dangerous Alice… That's why the village he lived in was burnt. It was because of his Alice…. Ruka's was the Animal Pheromone. His Alice was where it attracts any type of living animals.

Both of them were 17 years old, the most popular boys in the academy.

"Minna-san, we have a new transfer student today!" Narumi chirped happily with a goofy smile as he came in with a girly dress that had frills all over it.

The class immediately listened as the transfer student came in. It was a girl.

'Great, another stupid fan girl…' Natsume clicked his tongue and returned back to 'sleeping'. Not literally, but you know what I mean.

The boys in the class fell over heels with the transfer student except Natsume and Ruka of course.

The girls were fuming with jealousy in their eyes…

It was a brunette girl with brown hazel eyes, her hair tied into a pony tail.

"Introduce your self please" Narumi asked politely. The girl just nodded without an expression on her face.

"Mikan Sakura, 16 years old." That was all she said… 'This girl….' Natsume raised his head a bit, enough to see the transfer student's face. He was surprised as she didn't wear any expression. She was emotionless?

Mikan's POV

"Mikan Sakura, 16 years old." I said without an expression on my face. Not even a smile or a frown was on my face… I had to be emotionless… 

Just then, I noticed a raven haired boy with crimson blood eyes staring at my face. "What does he want?" I thought, I was curious with him. He was different from the rest. His aura… His past…? I used my Memory Alice on him out of curiosity and saw nothing? His past… There was nothing! I guess his past was too to terrible… My eyes showed a hint of surpriseness inside of them for a second, Damn it!

Natsume's POV

That girl… Her eyes showed something just a second ago! Our eyes met for the first time, I kept looking at her. Wanting to know what her Alice is.

'This girl is hot… What the hell am I saying?' I shook my head and shrugged off the thought. Why would like her anyway?

I sighed and laid my eyes on my table again. I must be tired….

Mikan's POV

'This girl is hot… What the hell am I saying?' giggled inside my mind at the boy's thoughts. Back to reality….

"Who'd like to be the partner of Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked sweetly. Immediately, most of the boys' hands rose up.

Partner? Persona didn't say anything about this! "Hmm… Ja… Natsume-kun will be your partner! He's the raven haired boy with the cold and hot eyes!" Narumi giggled. Did he just giggle…?

Natsume's POV

As I laid my head down on the table, I heard giggles and mumbles, about me…

"Natsume-kun is hot isn't he? That new girl is ugly, lets make fun of her after school" one of the girls said. I wasn't interested about the new girl anymore so ignored them.

"Hmm… Ja… Natsume-kun will be your partner! He's the raven haired boy will the cold and hot eyes!" Naru giggled. Did he just say that I'm going to be the new girl's partner?!

My head shot straight up from the table and glared at Naru with my eyes that looked cold and 'dead'.

Normal POV

'Uh Oh… I think I made him mad….' Naru sweat-dropped after he felt the intensity of Natsume's cold eyes… He quickly said, "Anyway! Mikan-chan, please take a seat next to him, Free period today again! Bye minna-san!"

After he left, Mikan just emotionlessly walked over to Natsume's table, not wanting to say anything else, she immediately sat down and ignored her partner.

"Mikan-chan when's your birthday?" one of her classmates asked.

"What's your favorite color?" the other classmate asked.

"Are you single?" this time, a guy asked.

As other classmates were crowding her, a group of girls crowded Natsume…

"Natsume-san can I go out with you?!" a bunch of girls squealed with hearts in their eyes.

The 2 partners got so annoyed that they had to answer the questions.

Mikan's POV

'Ugh! These people are so annoying, how I wish I could just use one of my alices to shut them up… And what's with that guy over there? Why are there so many girls around him…?' I thought as I took a tiny peek at him. True, this guy was HOT… but he isn't that all great! I had no choice but to answer their stupid questions so I did.

"27th July, Classified, the hell I am" I answered bluntly. After that, I ignored them all.

Now, just reading my partner's mind…

Natsume's POV

'Damn it, these sluts are annoying!' I thought as I clicked my tongue… My patience finally ran out…

I slammed my fist on the table loudly. "Would you shut up, your stupid voices are making my ears bleed" I menacingly hissed at them and glared with one of my deadliest glare. Everyone in the class immediately stopped talking and went back to their seats. Yeah, I'm the boss here!

I quietly walked out of the classroom with my hands in my pocket and my eyes closed.

Before I was completely out of sight, I noticed the new girl staring at me. Her eyes showed a hint of surprise inside….

Oh well, I'll just ignore her…

Normal POV

After Natsume walked out of class, the class started whispering… 'Natsume-san is in a bad mood again…' the girls whispered to one another. Mean while, the boys were whispering, 'Hyuuga-san is gonna be in trouble again if the headmaster finds out what he's doing…'

Mikan was curious about him. How come she couldn't read his memory? Why is he so rebellious and all? She was curious, very curious. But she'll have to wait until the right time comes…

Just then, a man in a long black suit appeared in the class out of nowhere. The class went back quietly to their seats. They knew that not following his instructions would lead them to death…

End of Chapter 1

Natsume: Who's the guy in the black suit? Wait, why did you even say that I thought the ugly was hot?!

Tsubaki (me): Gomen! But you gotta admit that she really is hot Natsume-kun!

Mikan: Natsume, I'm not ugly! If I'm ugly then you're uglier! XP

2 start fighting…

Tsubaki (me): Anyway… you 2 are ugly, I'm the prettiest! *rich girl laugh*

2 stares daggers at me…

Tsubaki (me): erm, wait for the next chapter guys!

Runs off as the couple chases after me


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth and Cold Mixed Together

Chapter 2

Normal POV

The class quietly sat down and remained silent.

As the man in the black suit walked forward, he gazed beside Mikan. He was nowhere to be found.

"Nogi, where's Natsume?" the man in black asked Ruka harshly. Ruka did not answer his questions. He simply remained quiet and tried to ignore the man's presence.

On the other hand, Mikan was looking at the man. 'Persona… What do you want?' she used her telepathy alice on the man which she called, Persona.

Persona looked at the new student, Mikan Sakura. He simply looked at her for a second then took off his sight from her.

'I have no business with you' thought Persona. He knew that Mikan could read his mind so he answered her by thinking about his answer.

Mikan was curious… What does Persona want with her so-called partner, Natsume Hyuuga?

"Ruka, tell Natsume to meet me later at _that_ place when you see him…" and with that, he disappeared.

Natsume's POV

Walking through the halls, I was stopped by various people. From students to teachers but I burned them all. I was known as the infamous Natsume Hyuuga…

'Still, who's that new girl? She's a new one…' I thought. I stood in front or a large cherry blossom tree and decided to carve my name into it. Making it my own…

I lit up my finger with a tiny, very tiny fireball and shot it through the bark of the tree and put my initials, NH.

After that, I jumped up the tree and laid my back on one of its branches, hoping to get some sleep…

Mikan's POV

The Free period was now over… It was time for Lunch.

Lunch huh?

I ignored the lunch's bell and decided to go to the nearby forest in the academy which was known as the Northern Forest. As I strolled through the forest, I encountered a huge cherry blossom tree! But what I didn't expect was that someone was SLEEPING on it! Yep, it was Natsume Hyuuga. My so-called partner…

'What the hell is he doing here…?' I thought. I decided to wake him up but I didn't use any of my alices as I knew it would just be a waste to use it…

I picked up a nearby stone on the ground and aimed carefully at his head… Hehehe…

*throws*

My partner, who I thought was asleep, moved a little. He dodged it! He dodged my throw!

"Who the hell is ruining my one time sleep?!" he shouted as he ruffled his hair while standing on the tree branch. 'one time sleep?' I thought. He lit up his hand with a ball of fire, getting ready to attack the one who threw the stone at him… Me.

Natsume's POV

I noticed someone's presence near me so I decided to wake myself up a little bit.

After that, I noticed that someone was going to throw something on me so I decided to dodge it. Thank you my fast reflexes!

"Who the hell is ruining my one time sleep?!" I shouted and ruffled my messy raven hair s I stood on top of the tree branch. I lit up my left hand with a red fireball, getting to ready to punish the one that ruined my sleep…

Just then, I saw the new girl standing below me. Mikan Sakura. She was the one?! I decided to test her for a bit. I knew this girl's alice was different from anybody's….

I threw my fireball straight at her with lightning speed. The fireball was deflected… no more like nullified? 'So that's her alice huh?' I thought. I jumped down from the tree and confronted the girl.

"You… your alice is Nullification hm?" I muttered to her. For the first time, her expression turned to surprise. "n-no! Th-that's not my alice! What is that anyway?!" she stuttered.

I smirked at her reaction. This is going to be fun…

Out of fun, I lifted up her skirt which showed her polka dots panties. 'Quite childish…'

Her face immediately turned red scarlet and screamed. "What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed at me as she slapped my hand away and tears started forming at the corner of her eyes.

"I'd say quite childish for someone like you… polka dots?" I sarcastically told her with a smirk.

Mikan's POV

'What the hell is this pervert doing?! Wait, did he just say that he knows my alice?!' I screamed in my mind. My emotions got out of control… Uh oh….

"Pervert!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and lit up my hand with a fireball like his earlier.

I shot the flames at him with god speed. He dodged them one by one and even let himself get hit with one but he absorbed it!

"Hm… Fire too? No one can have 2 alices at the same time, so that means you have the nullification and Insertion, copy and erase alices? Quite a rare one aren't ya?" he sarcastically whispered near my ear. He's fast! He knows my alices shoot!

I gave up and surrendered myself…

Normal POV

Mikan heaved a sigh and finally to give up her cold façade since he already knows her alices…

"Fine you win! It's exactly what you said, I have the nullifications and ICE alices!" she pouted cutely.

Natsume smirked at her and replied, "So this is your true face? quite cute polka"

"Shut up Hyuuga!" she shouted as she smacked him on the head. Wow.

"Don't call me Hyuuga, just call me Natsume or even better, Natsume-sama" he sarcastically told her.

"Natsume's fine! Anyway, Persona wants to meet you somewhere…" she mumbled at him. At that moment, Natsume's face turned into a scowl…

'Again…?' he thought. "How did you even know his name?" he asked her. "Oh, he led me the way to the classroom when I was forced to enroll here" she simply answered.

"So are you going to act like this only to me or what?" his cold façade now gone, instead, he was smirking at her. "S-since you're the only one who knows my alices, aside from the supreme principals and the teachers… I'll talk to you like…" she shyly answered. "How lucky I am" he answered with sarcasm and a smirk. "Anyway, I guess you're probably in the Dangerous class like me so come with me since its almost the ability class time" and with that, he grabbed her hand forcefully and led her to the southern forest where all the dangerous ability students assemble….

End Of Chapter 2

Natsume: I sure am cheesy here aren't i…?

Me: Now now…

Mikan: who cares? You were cute! *giggles*

*Natsume walks away*


End file.
